A Wish Upon a Star
by kawaishippou
Summary: Sakura makes a stupid wish that leads her to a trouble that ends up having a tail, ears and whiskers. Yup Naruto. But it seems more trouble came with it.It is Finished. R&R plz.
1. First Meeting

**Summary:** Sakura makes a stupid wish that leads her to a trouble that ends up having a tail, ears and whiskers. Yup Naruto. But it seems more trouble came with it. And on top of that she has sealed the destructive power of Naruto in her. What happens to her? Well read and find out! NaruSaku

**Author's Note:** I had the idea of the plot but no idea who would fit it best. It had to either be Kiba or Naruto since it needed an animal form. Hinata didn't fit for the girl character and I didn't want to change it. I wanted to do Tenten but this girl has a temper like Sakura so she was perfect. I'm not a big fan anymore of NaruSaku but instead NaruHina but I'll do this anyway for fun! They might be a bit OOC.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Mostly NaruSaku maybe a bit of SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer:** No. NO. NOOOO!! I won't ever in my life own Naruto anything.

* * *

A Wish Upon a Shooting Star

Chapter 1: Fox Meeting

"Fantasy, a word totally different from life and reality. A world of magic and creatures only in your wildest dreams like fairies, vampires, mermaids, and genies. Ha, wishes, how stupid, how unreal." Said what seemed to be a troubled teenager.

Outside the moonlight shone through the window onto the desk. Sakura had looked out and saw the moon and beside it what seemed like an ocean of stars.

"Oh stars. How pretty. Wow, a shooting star." She said while staring at the star that stood out falling to the ground among the ocean of stars.

"A wish, is it? Well it couldn't hurt anyone." Sakura closed her eyes and wished upon the star, she wished that she could meet her love, her soul mate. She knew it was not true. Nothing a star could do about it. So she packed her stuff away for school, shut down her computer and walked up the stairs. The wooden stairs with the three big windows that showed the outside very clearly was creepy to walk up, so was her tiny hallway to her room. Her walls in her room were purple. She had a white bed and next to it a chestnut coloured nightstand and dresser with a mirror. She also had a closet and an attached bathroom which had yellow walls. She then changed into her pajayamas and went to sleep.

* * *

"BEEP… BEEP… BEEP" The clock read six o'clock. She blinked her eyes and woke up. She stumbled on her way to the bathroom. She had then went and made her bed and went downstairs to eat Fruit loops. After that she went upstairs to go change into an olive green t-shirt that said miso happy with a ramen bowl and had writing that also said 100 good vibes even though she wasn't very happy and she had jeans. She then straightened her pink hair. She was growing it out; it was about to her shoulder. Her emerald eyes shined in the mirror. 

She ran downstairs, got her coat and went in her taxi to school. She had a taxi since she lived far away form her high school. She got out and walked into her classroom which was Geography. She went with her friend and waited for everyone. She was staring at the clock and finally he came, Sasuke. She liked him a tiny bit but she never could talk to him. She wasn't flirty like all the girls and couldn't get a guy's attention even if her life depended on it. She just wasn't good with them.

The rest of the day was normal and nothing happened. When she got home, since it was Friday and she didn't have homework she decided to take a walk in the path in her backyard. She went to her backyard, it was all full of grass and weeds that were above her ankle and they were itchy. She somehow walked around them to the muddy hill where at the bottom was a swamp and a rusty old door which was used as a bridge. She climbed down and started to walk. While she walked she hummed a little tune.

After a while, she heard a noise that sounded like a barking. She thought she was hearing things and started walking again. Then she saw it, an orange coloured fox with blue eyes and it was staring at her. She froze, she kept repeating, "I'm seeing things. I'm seeing things." She was so scared she wouldn't move and it was running at her. She slowly took a step back, but it went faster then ever. She was shivering, the words wouldn't come out her mouth and she seemed to be teary. She couldn't think or run. She knew she probably wouldn't have made it with her running skills. She couldn't scream, no one would hear her.

Then something scared her. All of a sudden she thought she was dreaming because she suddenly saw a tail, ears and whiskers. But the rest seemed to be peach or what looked like skin and it looked like a boy. As he got closer, she saw he had blue eyes and yellow hair and he was running on his legs instead of his fours. What scared her, the most was it looked like the boy was … nude. After a moment, she felt dizzy and started to sway and eventually fainted.

* * *

Hope You liked the first chapter! The next chapter is going to explain stuff so might be boring but then the fun stuff is coming. Right now the second chapter is just in my head working itself out. Sorry this chapter is so short!

Please R&R.


	2. Contract

**Summary:** Sakura makes a stupid wish that leads her to a trouble that ends up having a tail, ears and whiskers. Yup Naruto. But it seems more trouble came with it. And on top of that she has sealed the power of Naruto in her so she can get that one wish. NaruSaku

**Author's Note:** This chapter Naruto might seem smart but he really is stupid and will be stupid. I hope you all like him being smart and Sakura being dumb. But it's only for this one.**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. IT ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Mostly NaruSaku, maybe a bit of SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer:** I.Don't.Own.Naruto. But if I did I would so make Tenten the main girl and Kiba the main dude. :D

* * *

A Wish Upon a Shooting Star

Chapter 2: Contract

Sakura had woken up and looked around her surroundings. She seemed to be in her house, sleeping on her red couch in her living room. Her head felt dizzy, she then remembered what happened. She looked around to see if the boy/fox was there. Luckily, he wasn't. "Thank you, god." She said to her self. She got up and walked to the fridge to get water so she can cool down. When she turned around she saw him, blue eyes blonde hair.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed on the top of her lungs and ended up dropping her glass of water. The boy quickly caught it and started to drink it. She slowly opened her eyes expecting to see broken glass of water but instead saw the boy holding the glass of water and drinking out of it, but he was still nude. She blushed and then walked upstairs to her dad's closet and picked out an orange shirt with a silver swirl in the middle and boxers and blue shorts. She went downstairs and handed him the clothes. While he changed, she turned around, having her back to him and asked, "So… who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Oh me, I'm a demon. You can turn around now."

She turned around and saw him, he looked pretty good in orange, well he must if he was that fox.

"Well, what are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I fell from the sky." He said casually as he sat on her kitchen counter.

Complete silence… then Sakura broke it by yelling, "First you want me to believe you are a demon and now you fell from the sky." She was boiling with rage. '_Who does he think he is? If this was his version of a prank, it wasn't funny_.'

"Calm down, let me explain, take a seat. This will take a while." He said motion her to sit on the chair in front of him.

She sat down while he started to explain. "You know the stars in the sky. Well those are demons."

Complete silence… again. "WHAT!!?" Sakura yelled out. '_When did stars become evil?_'

"Demons live in a different universe or what you see the sky. We are nocturnal, so we only come at night. When we do come, that is the only time, we can use our powers and when we do you humans see the light. You know the biggest star in the world?" he asked her.

"Ya, the sun, what about it?" " She looked at curiously while saying the answer.

"Well, to humans, it is the sun. To us demons, it is Kyuubi, our god. And your moon you see is the Kyuubi's wife. One day I will be the most powerful demon and be the greatest god that there is." He looked at the sky then looked back at her.

Sakura was stunned. It all made sense, but was so unreal. And it still didn't answer he question. "How did you get here?"

"You know the shooting stars; those are demons who are expelled because of crime or other reasons. I got expelled because I couldn't control my power."

She then remembered about the shooting star yesterday night. '_It was him, guess my wish won't come true_.'

He continued talking, "That's why I'm here to find a human."

"Why do you need one?"

"Demons come to earth by taking over a human's body, so that their powers are concealed from other creatures. But demons who are expelled are half demon and half human and our powers aren't concealed. There are monsters that can smell our powers and they will track us and then kill us. The only way for an expelled demon to be alive is to seal their powers with a human being."

"So… what are you going to do, and where you getting a human to co-operate?" She asked curiously.

He was grinning, "Oh, I already have one. You!"

"WHAT!! What makes you think I will help you?" She yelled at him and stood up-with her fist clenched-about to walk away.

"Or would you rather see my demon form again?" She stopped moving. Last time she saw it, it was the scariest thing she had seen, and she didn't want to relive that moment.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

"You could kiss me…."

"No."

"Wait, or you could lick my blood."

"No."

"Oh come on, we need to do one. Even though I act like a human…"

"You don't, you act like a dog."

He glared at her and started his sentence again, "I still have demon blood in me." He then bit his finger, and blood became to pour. He put his finger up to her face. She gulped. 'Guess I have no choice.' She licked his finger real fast. "I, Naruto Uzumaki will send my power to…."

"Sakura Haruno."

"To Sakura Haruno."

She began to glow and she could feel his demon blood through her.

"Now only one problem." He said while putting his hand up to his chin.

"What's the problem?" She looked at him concerned.

"You can't control your new powers, it might leak out of your body and send monsters after you. I'll have to prevent it by staying at your side."

Sakura was not listening anymore. '_Not only do I have his blood in me but he had to stalk me everywhere I go_.'

"Sakura so I will be staying here from now to prevent any problems."

"You're the problem and you can't." She looked at him with a fiery passion to rip his head off.

"Why not?" Naruto asked her.

Suddenly a door started to turn and it seemed someone was coming in. "AHH. My parents, that's the reason Naruto." She looked at Naruto, then back at the door. "O god, help me. I'm screwed."

* * *

Next Chapter! Will Something happen? Who's on the other side of the door? What will they say when they see Sakura with a boy. O please read and review. **More reviews give me encouragement to write. Or I won't!!**


	3. Narupup

**Summary:** Sakura makes a stupid wish that leads her to a trouble that ends up having a tail, ears and whiskers. Yup Naruto. But it seems more trouble came with it. And on top of that she has sealed the power of Naruto in her so she can get that one wish. NaruSaku

**Author's Note:** This chapter is mostly funny and in the story more because the other ones were just describing what's happening. **THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY AND REVIEWING PEOPLE**!! Hope I didn't take to long sorry about the slow update!

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Mostly NaruSaku, maybe a bit of SasuSaku.

**Disclaimer: **Nope I don't own … Oturan! Fine fine Naruto happy!

* * *

A Wish Upon a Shooting Star

Chapter 3: Narupup

* * *

**What happened last chapter!**

_Suddenly a door started to turn and it seemed someone was coming in. "AHH. My parents, that's the reason Naruto." She looked at Naruto, then back at the door. "O god, help me. I'm screwed."_

* * *

The door slowly began to turn open and on the other side was a woman who looked like Sakura's double. She had pink hair up to her waist and emerald eyes; she wore a pink sweater that matched her hair and light blue jeans. "Hey honey, how was your day? Was school fun?" 

She lifted her head to see Sakura trying to cover something and then her eyes went wide open. "Mom, I can explain!" She said while sweating bullets. '_If she finds out I'm dead'_ Sakura's mom began to walk towards her and moved her hand and bend down.

"Oh, he's so cute, where did you find him? Are you going to keep him?" Her mother asked. She slowly turned around with a shocked expression, where she expected to see Naruto stood a yellow/blond puppy with blue eyes, wagging its tail. '_That idiot. Why didn't he tell me he could do that?_'

"I'll let you keep him, if you take care of him. Oh Sakura, what should we name him?" Sakura's mom looked up at her.

Sakura just glared at the puppy and said, "How about idiot?"

Sakura's mom gave her a concerned look and said, "Sakura, be nice, how about something like…."

"Naru. That's his name."

Sakura said looking at her mother. "Oh, that's perfect, you're so cute!" She took Naru and cradled him between her breasts. He was wagging his tail now and snuggled closer to her mother. Sakura shot him an angry glare, '_Pervert_!'

She then walked upstairs stomping her feet. "Sakura, dear, the hardwood!" She then resumed her walking but without the stomping and Naru jumped out of her mother's arms and climbed upstairs.

He walked to her room and plopped onto the bed where she was pretending to sleep. "Wake up, I know you aren't sleeping." Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see not Naru but Naruto and he once again nude. She quickly rose and turned her back to him. "Put some clothes on!"

Naruto smirked and said," Ha, admit it, you liked it."

Sakura blushed and said, "You wish!"

All of a sudden, a knock was heard at her door. Before Naruto could change back to his other form, the door opened and there stood a man who saw Naruto for a split second and then saw Naru. "Ahh dad, I didn't know you were home," She jumped out of her bed trying to cover up Naruto and ending up on the floor.

"Sakura, what is that?" He asked, pointing to Naru.

Sakura looked up and saw Naru and simply stated the obvious, "A dog, daddy."

Her father then pointed at her and yelled, "Sakura Haruno, meeting downstairs right now!"

She followed her dad downstairs and to the living room, where they all sat down even her mother. "So dad, I'll get to the point, can I keep him?"

"No."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Because it's a lot of money to take care of and it's a fur ball with legs and …." He stared into Naru's eyes and said, "And it seems as if it is mocking me."

Sakura twitched at that statement and stared at Naruto with angry eyes. '_I'll kill him if he doesn't stop.'_ Sakura then said, "Dad, I'll pay for him and feed him and take care of him. I promise." Before he could answer, Sakura and surprisingly her mother had their puppy dog faces and looked at him.

"Fine, to be beaten by my wife and daughter in an argument, but Sakura, buy his stuff right now." She saluted him and nodded her head. She quickly ran upstairs with Naru right behind her. She took her money and Naruto's clothes which were in a bag and ran outside.

She then began to walk out of the view of the house and said, "Naruto, change into these." She handed him his clothes and started to walk ahead. He changed back and got dressed and caught up to Sakura. "So where are we going?"

"To the store for stuff for you or Naru should I say?"

The rest of the trip was quiet and they talked small talk. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was peaceful, and the wind was blowing in their hair, while the leaves danced around. It was beautiful in autumn with all the different colours.

* * *

After a while, they reached the store. They were in front of a huge grey building that had a sign that read Wal-Mart. "Let's go Naruto." Sakura said as they walked into Wal-Mart and went down to the pet aisle. "Ok, we need a leash, food, a bowl, and grooming stuff." Sakura began to pick a million things but she inspected the price very careful, making sure it was cheap since she had to pay for it all. They then began to walk to the men's clothing section and picked out some clothes for Naruto. 

They walked around until they reached the pharmacy part of Wal-Mart. Naruto was looking around and found a box. "What's this?" he asked Sakura. Sakura turned around to see Naruto folding a box of tampons. She gave him a 'are you kidding me' look and said, "A tampon."

"A tampon…what's that?" Naruto asked her curiously.

She was at the point of exploding with his embrassing questions, "Naruto, it's for girls, its for their …. To stop the period."

"The thing at the end of a sentence." (Sorry for bad humor)

"Naruto! Come on, you know what it is. It's not funny."

"What are you talking about? I don't have this in my world." He turned around and kept walking_. 'What a strange world'_ Sakura thought and followed him. They had ended up walking to the food_. 'Hmmm might as well pick it up'_ Sakura reached for cup of ramen. Naruto looked at her wondering what she was picking up. "What's that?"

"Oh, its ramen. I'll make it for you tonight." They walked to the register.

"Oh, what a cute couple you both are. Shopping with your boyfriend, eh?" An old lady at the register said to them. They both began to blush slightly and avoided eye contact. They didn't say anything to the old lady.

* * *

They walked home and when she opened her door, she saw no one was there. '_Guess I'm here by myself with Naruto'_ "Ok Naruto, I'll cook you your ramen now." 

She took out her cups of instant ramen and started to boil the water. After it was done, she and Naruto sat at the dining room and began to eat. Sakura looked at him and asked, "How is it?"

It was completely silent until Naruto yelled, "OMG! This is like the best and it's so good. I think it's so like the bomb! AHH Ramen I love you! Let's be with each other forever."

Sakura had those anime sweat drops on her forehead. _'Guess they didn't have this in the other universe.'_ He had begun to run in circles with his hands up in the air. Sakura chased him to make sure he didn't break anything and instead tripped landing right on top of Naruto. She could feel his breath on her and their faces were so close. He calmed down and looked at her and smiled. "Sakura….You're heavy."

She quickly stood up and yelled, "No I'm not!" She walked upstairs mumbling something. She got dressed and tucked herself to sleep. She heard the door open and light footsteps and a huge thud on her opposite side of the bed. '_Naruto, you moron_.' She smiled and drifted to sleep.

* * *

OOO The end! This chapter had nothing to do with anything but o well! I liked it. It was just to show Naruto still loves ramen. Sakura will probably be a doctor (medic nin) I just realized I never had changed the day. **3 WHOLE CHAPTERS WERE ABOUT THE SAME DAY!**! The next one will be a bit more days after and other characters will be introduced. **READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE MORE!! THANK YOU** **FOR READING MY STORY AND REVIEWING PEOPLE!!**


	4. New Kid

**Summary:** Sakura makes a stupid wish that leads her to a trouble that ends up having a tail, ears and whiskers. Yup Naruto. But it seems more trouble came with it. And on top of that she has sealed the power of Naruto in her so she can get that one wish. NaruSaku

**Author's Note:****SORRY!**!! My comp broke for a while so I couldn't type anything. And I promise Naruto will not be nude anymore!! I wrote this story after watching Inukami. And the dude in that show is nude all the time. Thanks for the reviews and hits while I was gone. This chapter is long hope you all like it. O YA!! I'm **NOT CREATIVE SO SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN MORE THAN ONCE**!! Nothing big happens, this just so people get known.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Mostly NaruSaku, maybe a bit of SasuSaku. OO and NaruHina and haha KIBATEN!! Because Neji isn't special (sorry Neji fans)

**Disclaimer:** You all know it! I don't own Naruto so don't bug me about it.

* * *

A Wish Upon a Shooting Star

Chapter 4: New kid

"Beep, Beep." Went the alarm. Sakura opened her eyes and remembered it was Monday. The weekend was boring-just helping her parents and taking care of Naru. "Ughhh, school." She flipped onto the other side of the bed and felt something warm and she snuggled closer to it. She then felt something on her legs and she began to rub against it. She then realized her teddy bear was not that big. She quickly shot up and looked at what was laying beside her. It was Naruto sleeping beside her holding onto her teddy bear. She shook him trying to wake him up.

"Ahhh, Sakura stop I'm awake." She stopped shaking him and asked him,"What are you doing in my bed?" She stared at him and he sat across her, yawning and scratching his head. "Sleeping with you obviously." She blushed and pushed him of the bed. "Well I have to get ready, so get out."

"Get ready?" Naruto asked her.

"For school, duh." She turned around to see a dumb struck Naruto.

"O crap, I forgot to tell you about school. I'll be there till 8 to 3. So you'll be alone all day."

Naruto glared at her and began yelling," You forget. If I'm not with you, my powers will leak out and monsters will come after. I have to protect you where ever you go." Sakura was holding a shirt and turned her head to face Naruto and then looked back at the mirror. "No Naruto, dogs aren't allowed at school." He glared at her again, "You know I'm half human. I'll go as a student."

"Naruto, even if you could, you need to fill papers out and it's going to be impossible without information about parents and things." He headed for the door of her bedroom and said, "Don't worry, I can figure it out."

After a while, Sakura was dressed and was downstairs waiting for her taxi. Naruto came down the stairs in a red t-shirt with blue pants. "Sakura, what are you waiting for?"

"I take a taxi, Naruto. Naruto find your own way to school. It will be pretty far to walk." Sakura replied. "Ya, ya. I can handle it, don't worry." He gave her a huge smile but it wasn't convincing, she knew he wouldn't make it to school on time. "Fine, have it your way." She stepped outside the door and got in her taxi. She looked out the window to still see him smiling a huge smile. She turned away from the window. '_Hope he'll be ok._'

* * *

At high school, Sakura went to her music class and took out her trumpet, as she was cleaning her trumpet in the tiny room with a sink. Her music teacher - Mr. Kakashi announced a new student. Sakura went and took her seat and looked up to see a boy standing beside Mr. Kakashi with a huge smile on his face. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, be nice to him."

She stared at him while he and the teacher talked. Naruto picked up a case and began walking towards Sakura. He took the seat beside her and took out his instrument. He had a trumpet as well. He turned his head towards her and happily said, "Guess what! I got the trumpet." Sakura sweat dropped. "You know it's really hard."

"Nothing is impossible for a demon." Naruto said it a little too loudly. Sakura took her hand and covered his mouth. She got close and whispered to him, "Don't mention demons, how did you get here?" "I ran, I am a demon so I'm faster then an average human." Sakura hit on the head,"Stop talking about demons."

They began to play a song. It came out horrible. Everyone dropped their instruments and covered their ears. People around the whole school probably could hear it. The only person playing was Naruto. It was pretty obvious he didn't know anything about music, since he sounded so bad. After he stopped he looked at everyone and said,"What?" Everyone began to laugh, while some sweat dropped. "Naruto you suck at the trumpet, don't play anymore." Naruto defended himself,"Hey, I don't suck"

Class ended and they were at their lockers. Naruto ended up getting a locker beside Sakura. Some one tapped Sakura's shoulder. Naruto turned to make sure it wasn't trouble. And he was probably right. Standing beside Sakura was a guy with strange black haircut that looked like a bowl, huge eyebrows and weird green clothes.

"Hey Lee, what's up?" Sakura asked. "Sakura-chan, my beautiful flower, my love for you burns like the fire from a thousand suns. But something is blocking our love. This new kid Naruto what's his name seems to be very close to you. What is your relationship with him?" Naruto was hearing all this and decided to butt in, "Sakura and me are tight! Word." Naruto put his arm over her shoulder and at this Lee glared at him. Sakura sighed and took his arm of her and began to walk away.

* * *

Her next class was geography. When she walked in she saw Sasuke and also Ino. Ino was sitting beside Sasuke and there was a seat open beside Ino. "Hey forehead girl, I saved you a seat." Sakura walked over to the seat and sat down. Sakura put her head to the desk and pretended to sleep so she didn't have to hear Ino's insults. "Kids, settle down, let me introduce you to someone." Sakura slowly looked at the teacher. Let's just say the teacher looked just like his son – Lee. Mr. Gai said,"Naruto this is the class and class this is Naruto." Naruto was standing beside the teacher waving at Sakura.

"You know him Sakura?" asked Ino. "Sadly yes." Sakura slouched in her chair and hid her face. 'O my god.' Naruto walked towards the seat beside Sakura and sat down. "Hey Sakura." Sakura smiled weakly at him and whispered," What are you doing here?" "I have to protect you, remember." He whispered back. "Forehead girl, you don't need to whisper to your boyfriend, you can talk to him out loud." "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, INO-PIG."

"O that's right. I forgot you like someone else." She smiled an evil smile and looked at Sasuke. Sakura just turned away from her. "O Sasuke-kun. I missed you over the weekend." She glomped him and smiled at Sakura. Sakura was mad and ignored her. "What's her problem?" Naruto asked. "Don't mind her." "Who is she?" he asked again. "Ino, my best friend." Naruto was shocked, '_Are all her friends mean?_' He looked at Ino and saw Sasuke staring at him. It creeped him out, "What's your problem?" Sasuke just turned around and said, "Hn."

* * *

After Geography was over, Sakura and Naruto went into the cafeteria. Naruto stood there like an idiot, while Sakura walked over to a table. Naruto followed her and saw a couple of people sitting there. He sat down and Sakura smiled and said,"Naruto, that's Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Tenten, Hinata and you already know Ino." Naruto looked at the people. A guy was sleeping on his food. One guy had a stack of food. A guy and girl were laughing at something. And the girl with the dark blue hair just blushed and looked away.

"Hey Sakura, you going to come swimming?" Tenten asked Sakura. "O ya." Naruto began to intrude again," Can I come?" "Sure" said Tenten.

After lunch, they walked to their lockers. "Naruto, I have gym class now." Naruto took his gym clothes, "Let me get my stuff." Sakura smirked and said,"Naruto, it's a girls' gym class." She walked away.

Gym was over, so Sakura went to her art class and sat down beside Tenten. Their teacher Mr. Iruka walked in and began to start the lesson,"Settle down class, before we start, this will be our new student." Sakura didn't even bother looking up, it was obviously Naruto. Tenten said,"Isn't that Naruto?" "Ya." Sakura said angrily. '_Every class! God and even home I have to see him_.'

They all began to draw. They had to draw what there future was like and present it. It was Sakura's turn; she got up and showed her picture,"This is me in doctor's clothes at a hospital." After Sakura it was Naruto's turn. Naruto then took his picture and showed it to the class. It was him with ears and a tail. He was wearing a crown and was sitting on the throne. And there was servants holding up a tray with ramen in it. "This is me as the Kyuubi telling my servants to get all the ramen in the world. Muhaha." Sakura looked at him and got angry. She took her eraser and chucked it at Naruto. It hit him and he glared at her. She glared back and mouthed the words. "Your dead. Told you no more demon stuff." The teacher came beside Naruto and said sarcastically,"Good job Naruto, very… creative." Naruto sat down with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

When they got home, Sakura went upstairs and yelled downstairs to Naruto,"Come on, get dressed, we're going to the pool with my friends." They both got dressed and stood for the car to come pick them up. Everyone was inside and ready to go. Sakura and Naruto got in. "Hey Sakura, what was Naruto doing at your house." Ino asked. Sakura got nervous and quickly said, "Studying."

When they got to the pool they all changed. Tenten was wearing a brown bikini with black striped on it. Ino had on a purple bikini and it was plain. Sakura wore a pink two piece with white flowers and Hinata had a blue on piece. The guys were wearing swim trunks. They all jumped in and started to swim. Hinata sat down and began to read. Ino walked over and said, "Hinata we come all the way to the pool and all you do is read. Come swim."

"But… but." Too late, Ino grabbed her hand and they went up to the diving board. Ino pushed her, before she could say stop, she hit the water hard. She felt dizzy and couldn't see. Ino jumped in as well and then got out. She saw no Hinata and was waiting for her at the side. A couple of seconds later and still no Hinata. She began to worry a lot now. She quickly screamed and everyone gathered around. She was pointing at the water and cried out Hinata's name. Before anything happened, they heard a splash; they saw Naruto jump in and pulled Hinata out. Everyone crowded around them. Naruto checked if she was breathing and she wasn't, he began to do CPR. Sakura watched as their lips touched.

Hinata finally woke up and coughed the water out. Hinata held head and said, "What happened?" Ino hugged her and then let go and said,"O my god, you didn't come out of the water, Naruto ended up jumping in and saving you by doing CPR." Hinata was shocked and then she looked at Naruto. She blushed a crimson colour, _'A kiss with Naruto_.' She became dizzy again and fainted. _(shes ok don't worry. It's just her usually__ thing.) _

When Sakura and Naruto got home, her parents weren't there again. Sakura got changed, ate and went to her room. She got in her bed and thought,' _I hope Hinata is ok. But Hinata had never blushed that red before, the only other_ _time I remember was when she_ _liked Kiba. And every time he looked at her, she was like that. Does she like Naruto?_' Sakura looked out the window and continued her talk to herself _'Does Naruto like her? Well he must if he just jumped in and saved her. I wonder if he would have done that if it was me._' She shook her head. '_What am I thinking? I don't care_.' She slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. _'I don't care…._'

* * *

**YAYA!!** I no boring lol! Ok some stuff to know. Lee probably won't show again. Sakura has everything I have as in subjects. And the trumpet is really hard to play. Well I don't know it's my first time on an instrument. I have my geography teacher's son in my music. And then I have geography so Gai and Lee fit that part perfect. The subject might not fit the teacher but o well. Only Lee and Ino use the words kun and chan. The part with the swimming was a little strange I know. But Naruto has a good reason why he saved her… I think lol.

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE AND I PROMISE MORE UPDATES!! NOW THAT I GOT MY COMP BACK!! **


	5. Time to Say Goodbye

**Summary:** Sakura makes a stupid wish that leads her to a trouble that ends up having a tail, ears and whiskers. Yup Naruto. But it seems more trouble came with it. And on top of that she has sealed the power of Naruto in her so she can get that one wish. NaruSaku

**Author's Note:** OMG i got like 2000 hits, that's huge for me since I've never got that. YAY and thanks for the reviews and hits. Chapter 5 will be a fun, little messing up Naruto and Sakura thing. I don't really know if I'm rushing it, so sorry oo and i suck at romance scenes so really sorry. ROMANCE AND SERIOUSNESS!!!

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Mostly NaruSaku, maybe a bit of SasuSaku. OO and NaruHina and haha KIBATEN!! Because Neji isn't special (sorry Neji fans) PLZ READ EVEN IF U DONT LIKE KIBATEN! ShikaIno.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't owned by me in anyway.

* * *

A Wish Upon a Shooting Star  
Chapter 5: Time to Say Goodbye  


"School was so boring today, wasn't it Naruto?" Sakura was riding in her taxi, after a couple of days Naruto was allowed to go in her taxi with her. She was worried that the taxi driver would think it was weird that Naruto lives with her, but he must have not cared, since he never spoke about it. Usually it's really quite, so quiet that Sakura couldn't even stay awake and fell asleep a lot on the taxi. But with Naruto, he doesn't know when to shut up. '_I wish I could go to sleep, not with Naruto here though._'

"It was boring. So what are we doing today? Didn't Ino and Tenten make plans for us today?" The taxi stopped in front of their house and let them off. Sakura tried to find her keys and then she opened the door. They walked in and went up stairs to her room. "Ya, we're going to the park. Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata and Sasuke are coming."

"Sasuke, I hate that guy. He always gives me a dirty look in geography. What's his problem anyway?"

"Sasuke doesn't have any problems. That's just him."

Sakura got her purse and headed downstairs with Naruto, they were going to walk to the park since it was really close. They closed the door behind them and began their walk to the park.

* * *

The park was beautiful, it was a huge with benches on every corner and it had a fountain right in the middle with a statue of a mermaid on the top of a pole. There was a ice cream cart even though its fall. Couples were walking by holding hands and people were playing frisbee or some other sport. It was still warm outside and was a perfect day to come to the park. Sakura spotted Tenten and Kiba next to the ice cream cart and made her way towards the cart. 

"Hey, guys." Tenten turned around and saw Sakura with Naruto. "O hey, Ino and Shikamaru will be here soon."

"Well, where's Hinata and Sasuke?" Tenten pointed in the direction of the fountain. There stood Hinata throwing a penny and she looked like she was wishing and Sasuke was sitting on a bench looking at his feet. Suddenly someone tapped Sakura's shoulder, she turned around to see a grinning Ino only a few millimeters away from her. "AHH, Ino don't scare me like that." Sakura jumped back a few steps. "O poor forehead-girl." Tenten and Kiba had headed towards the trail and was walking off. "Hey, where you guys going?" Tenten turned around and mouthed the words 'somewhere private.' '_Just because they have been going out doesn't mean they should ditch us._' Sakura thought, being obviously mad about them leaving.

"Well, where should we go?" Naruto looked around and saw only 4 people around him. "Where's Shikamaru?" Everyone looked to see Shikamaru sleeping under a tree."Not even two minutes and he's sleeping." Ino said. "Shika, you lazy bum, wake up."Ino demanded. Shika opened one of his eyes and simply kept sleeping. "Shika, you have to come with us" "Why?"Shikamaru asked. "Shika, my dad is going to call your cellphone, and I'm supposed to be near you to answer it." Ino was frustrated at Shikamaru. Shikamaru opened his eyes and took Ino's hand and pulled her down. Ino was surprised and tripped over his feet and fell on his chest. "Then just stay here with me." he whispered to her. Ino blushed and looked at everyone else.

Sakura could tell Ino was embarrassed but happy at the same time." You guys, let's leave them alone. I think they want to be left alone." Ino couldn't protest, she was still blushing and hiding her face from them. They all smiled and waved good bye. As they walked away, Naruto noticed swings and yelled like a little kid," Let's go there." Sakura looked him and gave her famous 'you got to be kidding' looks "Naruto, stop acting like a little kid, god that's lame." "Well, sorry Sakura, but I'm going to go anyway." With that Naruto began to head to the swings ."I-I better go with him, to make sure he doesn't get lost." Hinata had bravely said. Sakura was taken back by this and decided it would be good to have someone make sure Naruto doesn't get in trouble.

* * *

After Hinata left, Sakura was left alone with Sasuke.' _AHH I'm alone with Sasuke, what am I going to do? Wait... I should say something. O god, but what? Nice weather, no no that's dumb, how about...'_ "Sakura, want to take a walk?" Sakura quickly remembered that she was with him. She smiled nervously and nodded. They began to walk, at first it seemed alright, it was peaceful and quiet, but it got awkward really fast. Sakura was practically dieing inside. '_ My only chance for me to tell him or talk without Ino and I'm being shy. What's wrong with me?_' She looked around to see if anything would give her an idea for something to talk about. She saw the ice cream cart and pointed at it."Want to get ice cream?"He simply nodded at walked over to the machine. 

They both got chocolate ice cream cones, and they sat on the bench. Sakura was staring into space thinking about what to do. '_Hmmm, maybe I should talk about things he likes. Wait,what does he like?_' Sakura looked at him and caught him staring at her. She quickly turned away, '_Was he staring at me right now?_' She turned around again and saw Sasuke was a lot closer to her then before. He had finished his ice cream and so he put his hands on her shoulder, so she would face him. Sakura was shocked by his sudden actions. '_O my god, what is he doing?_' He moved closer to her and closed his eyes and got close to her face. She closed her eyes, but didn't feel good. '_Why does this feel wierd? Was it because I always wanted this to happen. But then why does it feel wierd._' Suddenly a picture of Naruto raced through her head. '_Naruto... This isn't right. I can't like Sasuke. It's just not right. No... no..._'

* * *

Back with Naruto and Hinata, they both were sitting under a tree eating some snacks Hinata brought along with her. Hinata couldn't stop blushing the whole time and was very quiet. '_What's with her? She doesn't seem to like talking with anyone._' "These are really good." She just nodded and kept on eating. '_Man, she's shy. Maybe... Maybe she isn't shy but she doesn't like me? But if she didn't then why did she come with me. This is confusing, I should just ask her_.' "Hinata, do you like me?" Hinata looked at him and blushed so red, that it would outmatch the blood colour of yours,and Santa's suit!!(I don't know) "I-I... Naruto... I-I you." Before she could finish her sentence, they heard a scream coming from the fountain and it sounded like Sakura. "Sakura's in trouble. Let's go Hinata." 

"Noooo." Sakura pushed Sasuke away and backed up a bit. She looked at Sasuke and saw his eyes showed a lot of fury within them. He stared right at her and said, "No, what do you mean no?" Sakura was terrified, she had never seen him so mad in her life. "I-I... can't." Sasuke came closer to her and grabbed her shoulder. Sakura was shaking and looked as she was crying."I'm Sasuke Uchiha, there isn't a girl in the world that doesn't like me. And you aren't going to be the first." He pulled her closer and looked her right in the eye and brought his lips really close to her.

"Sasuke, let her go right now." Sakura turned to see Naruto panting and clenching his fist. Naruto looked up and saw a scared Sakura. He then remembered that the first time he saw her like that was when he was in his demon form. '_This Sasuke creep must have done something bad to make her so scared_.' He walked over to Sasuke and picked him by his collar and held him up to his face. He yelled, "Never touch her again you creep." Sakura got up and ran away into the woods, Hinata had run after her. Naruto saw her leave and looked back at Sasuke. Sasuke was grinning and simply said, "What are you going to do if I touch her?" Sasuke pushed it to far. He could have simply apologized or even shut up, but he went to far. Naruto was glaring at him and he then turned so red from anger and his grip on Sasuke tightened. He then took his fist up to Sasuke's face and punched him. He then dropped him on the floor and walked away. "That's what you get for messing with her."

Naruto walked around trying to find his way back to Sakura, but ended up getting lost. He was in the middle of the woods. His anger was about to explode. He couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't watch someone else hurt Sakura like that, he didn't want to see her ever like that. He began to punch a tree next to him with great amount of power. '_I'm an idiot! I said I'd protect her and i couldn't even do that. She's done so much for me and I've never done anything for her._'

Suddenly he heard a crack, he had sensed a person but didn't think much of it. But now it seems they were following him the whole day. "You can come out you know, no one is here." Naruto turned around and saw him. A demon was standing in front of him. He had strange cold eyes and a colour so bright it matched Santa's suit!!( still I don't know why I'm doing that.) "Gaara, what do you want?" "You know why I came here." Naruto smiled and said," He wants me to leave doesn't he?" "Yes, he sent me here to tell you. It might be wise if you left the human world."

"Why should I listen to what he has to say?" Gaara just stared right through Naruto, it was like he was trying to find a reason why Naruto would leave this place. "It doesn't matter if you don't listen to him. That's not the only problem here. You staying here are endangering people and you know I mean Sakura." '_He's right. If I stay here any longer, my power will eventually flow out of her, and everyday I worry if they will come after her. She wouldn't be safe with me around. I'm just trouble to her anyway._' "Have you made a decision?" Gaara asked him. Naruto was depressed, his face had a frown and his eyes looked like a deep endless sea. "Ya, I'll leave."

* * *

**OOOOOO CLIFFY!!!!** lol O my god I'm so happy. I usually write my stories on paper first then type it out, but this is so better and I totally got into this chapter and tried to make it seem like it all flowed. Anyway whats going to happen? Will Naruto leave? Will Sakura get over the Sasuke thing? Will Sasuke apologize? Will Santa get a brighter colour of red for his suit that beats Gaara's hair and Hinata's blush combined!! **WELL READ AND FIND OUT!! OO AND PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. The Last Day

**Summary:** Sakura makes a stupid wish that leads her to a trouble that ends up having a tail, ears and whiskers. Yup Naruto. But it seems more trouble came with it. And on top of that she has sealed the power of Naruto in her so she can get that one wish. NaruSaku

**Author's Note:** Man I got only 1 review for the last chapter. **WAS VERY DISSAPOINTED!! **But if people have lost interest in the story I guess that's ok. **OMG!! PEOPLE I'M GOING NUTS!!** I wanted to finish this story before Christmas as a gift but I had homework and ymca and shopping for gifts! **I STILL HAVEN'T SHOPPED --- HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY AND SEND SOME REVIEWS PEOPLE!!**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Mostly NaruSaku, and for this chapter some NaruHina will be there.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto + Kawaishippou NOT OWNER!!! MUHAHAHAHA :( Maybe Santa will let me the owner for Christmas

* * *

A Wish Upon a Shooting Star

Chapter 6: The Last Day:

Sakura began to walk towards the table, when she was about to grab her keys, she saw from the corner of her eye that the calender had a circle in it. Today's date was circled (Whatever date you want to make it.) '_What's special about today? Someone's birthday? Anniversary, holiday?...O the taxi, what am I doing just standing here!!'_ She rushed over to the door and ran to the taxi. She got in and sighed. 'Whew on time.' She looked over at Naruto,and he was staring outside the window at the trees. She sighed again. He had been like that since they had come back yesterday. He wouldn't talk to her or look at her. If they were on the same floor, he'd go up or down the stairs. He never came to dinner as Naru. She was pretty annoyed but at the same time incredibly worried.

But that was the last thing on her mind at the that time. She had to worry about school, and that one person she really didn't want to interact with...Sasuke. '_Sasuke, what am I going to do when he's there?'_ She put her hand up to her face and rested her face on it. The day probably can't get an worse than it was in the morning.

Spoke to soon... It got worse. Music was like just like any other music class they had, thankfully. But geography was so awkward. Naruto was still staring at the window, but this time in class. Sasuke was being stupid him. Neither of them talked Sasuke didn't apologize, Naruto didn't ask if she was ok. And Ino was blushing madly, and the creepiest thing, she wasn't insulting anyone, hitting on Sasuke or making fun of Naruto. It was too quiet. Someone had to break the silence, Sakura decided it had to be her. "So... Ino, what happened yesterday? After all of us left you and Shikamaru alone?"Ino looked down at her feet and just whispered "Nothing." Great, there goes the idea of a conversation.

Lunch wasn't bad, neither was gym. Art was next, they had a project due about showing your emotion for the day. Sakura drew a picture of her standing at a sign post, looking at which direction to go and being pulled by strings from both sides. The emotion she picked was confusion. Well that was what she was, with the fact Sasuke confessed! And then her best friend is acting weird. Both of the blonds. Then there is Hinata. Does she even like Naruto? Well whatever.

Sakura looked over at Naruto's art work. It showed a shadow over him and him sitting in a corner and a picture of a guy with red hair and creepy eyes, standing over him with a sad depression. And Naruto was holding something, but you couldn't really tell what it was. "Class, please hand in your artwork." Sakura looked at her artwork one more time and shrugged. 'Good enough.' She went and handed it in and turned around and was standing so that her face was a few millimeters away from Naruto's face. He seemed surprised then he just walked by her. She frowned and walked back to her desk.

* * *

They were back home and Sakura was sitting in her desk and doing her homework. She heard the door open and walked to the door. Naruto was standing at the door and turned around and said under his breath. "I'm going outside for a while. Don't worry about me." She waved bye to him and closed the door. She stood there quietly watching him leave.

'**What are you doing standing her like an idiot?'**

Sakura suddenly looked around. There was no one around her.

'**Up in your head, moron.'**

Sakura was completely freaking out. Was she just talking to herself?

"AHHHHHH GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

**'Jeez calm down, it's only me. The voice in your head, everyone has one you know.'**

"They do?"

**'Ya.'**

"Why have you never talked to me then and why are you now?"

**'Because it is time you get your head screwed on. Time to know what you want and get what you want.'**

"What do I want?"

**'Simple, you want Naruto.'**

"What! Why would I want him?"

'**Stop denying it girl. It is so obvious you like him.'**

"No, it isn't."

**'Yes, it is."**

"No, it isn't."

**'Yes, it is."**

"No, it isn't."

**'No, it isn't."**

'Yes, it is."

**'Ha got you there.'**

"OOH whatever. Still doesn't explain why myself thinks I like him."

**'There is one fact that is completely true, before he came to your life you were very ... what's the word? Boring.'**

"Boring? I wasn't boring."

'**Yes you were. You had a routine. Never late, never messed up, never hyper or depressed. The calm and cool Sakura is what ever one knew you by. When he came, all your emotions came out and you're late, confused and happy every day. And because of him is why I exist.'**

"Well, you are right about that."

'**I'm your emotions that you always locked up inside you because you didn't want to be weird or get hurt.'**

"But if this is all true, what should I do?"

'**Girl! You didn't learn anything did you? GO AFTER HIM DAMN IT!! Go upstairs, get dressed and go after your man.'**

"But I don't know where he is?"

**'I SAID GO AFTER HIM!!!!!!!!!'**

"AHH, yes ma'am."

* * *

After having the weirdest, yet eye- opening conversation of her whole life, she knew what she had to do. The voice in her head was right. He made her the most happiest in her whole 14 years of her life. She knew she had to go after and apologize for whatever she might have done. She had to see him smile, that foxy little grin he always had that made her laugh so much. 'What was I thinking? I should have stopped him a long time ago.' She grabbed her jacket and ran outside. The last thing she remembered about hearing him go somewhere was at lunch. She eavesdropped and heard that he was meeting Hinata at the park.

She quickly ran to the park. When she got there, she was out of breath and panting really hard. She slowly began walking while searching for him. She saw his blond hair beside some trees and she smiled. 'Time to tell him.' She started to walk faster and then began to jog and suddenly started to run towards him. She slowed down and saw him and Hinata talking to each other. He was leaning on a tree and he looked like he was crying. She stood behind a tree and watched them talk for a while. 'Naruto, what's going on with you?' Then it happened, out of no where Hinata leaned closer to him and kissed him and put her arms around Naruto's neck. He was shocked but before he could do anything he heard a crack.

Sakura was practically freaking out, she looked at them and turned around and was running, but then she tripped on a twig and fell down. She was starting to cry, 'I was going to tell him, and look what happens he ends up liking Hinata. I knew it, why I was so stupid to think he actually might like me. No one would like me.' She could hear footsteps coming closer and closer and they stopped. She looked up and saw Naruto above her, with his eyes wide open and his fists were shaking. Sakura was scared that he might have been angry that she spied, that she followed him here and watched what they did. Naruto reached out his hand up to her. She slapped it away. "I don't need any of your help."

"Sakura, let me explain." Sakura was angry right about now, "Explain what, the reason you haven't talked to me or even looked at me. The reason why you couldn't say you were with Hinata. Why you kept a secret away from me. Naruto I thought I was your best friend." "You are, but..."

"No buts, I knew you never would have liked me, I was nothing but a puppet for you to put your damn energy in and store it. A useless vessel that you had no feelings for. But I understand if you don't care about me, but couldn't you have at least told me..." Sakura got up and ran leaving a clueless and lonely Naruto. She didn't need his answer, she didn't want to know. She could take a hint, she knew it was pointless. Someone like her would never be loved.

It was dark when she got home and she didn't feel like doing anything, she just got dressed and fell asleep and she was staring at the ceiling when Naruto's image was shown. A single tear came down her right cheek. 'I knew it, how could I have been so stupid.' She ended up crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**MUHAHAHAHA!!!** lol I know I shouldn't be laughing, but really the funny thing is I just had a random moment and thats when I remembered Sakura's voice she had and I needed some way to convince her she liked him and it all worked out in the end! YAY!! I will try to get another chapter in soon ok. Maybe two today, or one tomorrow.** PLEASER READ AND REVIEW AND I WON"T MAKE ... GAARA TRY TO SING CHRISTMAS CAROLS AND ... START DOING THE DISCO!!!**


	7. Past the Rainbow to the Pot of Gold

**Summary:** Sakura makes a stupid wish that leads her to a trouble that ends up having a tail, ears and whiskers. Yup Naruto. But it seems more trouble came with it. And on top of that she has sealed the power of Naruto in her so she can get that one wish. NaruSaku

**Author's Note:****WOW!** Did my hits go up really high really fast! I got like let's see 3683 right now!! **YAY!! **Anyway we are about to see the awesome power of **SAKURA HARUNO!**! Yes, we are going to see her be wicked cool with her great determination.(next chapter lol but some coolness now) **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NaruSaku.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto + Kawaishippou NOT OWNER!!! MUHAHAHAHA :( Maybe my daddy will but it for me! Lol or maybe not)

* * *

A Wish Upon a Shooting Star

Chapter 7: Past the Rainbow to the Pot of Gold

How many days had it been? Sakura stared at her clock beside her and sighed. It had been about 2 days and today was Sunday. He still hadn't come back from that weird moment they both had at the park. Sakura was regretting it, she felt stupid to just shout all those things back at the conversation and not even giving him a chance to say his side of the story. It was her stupid anger that she had.'_Man I seriously believe I got my short temper from my dad._' She stared back at the clock again. She had been mopping around for last 2 day. She was so bored out of her mind and didn't know what to do.

'**You know what you have to do!'**

'_O god not the voice in my head again._'

"What do you want now?"

**'I want you to admit you miss him.'**

"Hmm, how about I don't and you leave me alone."

**'Look at you sulking. I thought you were smart, can't you make a plan to get him back?'**

"Would you just leave me alone for once?"

'**Not until you admit it.'**

"God no! Just get out of my life and never come back!"

"Sakura, are you ok dear? I heard you talking to yourself." Sakura's mom had entered her room and sat beside her on the bed. She rubbed Sakura's leg while Sakura just looked away.

"Dear, something must be wrong. You haven't been well these few days. Not smiling, not eating, not coming downstairs. What's wrong? You can tell your mother."

Sakura looked hopefully into her mother's eyes. Her mother always knew her answers to her problems and knew just what to do. It made her so happy to talk to her, but she didn't if she should tell her this. But who else could she tell, definitely not the voice in her head. That would be troublesome, ha even Shikamaru probably couldn't have helped her in something as complicated as this. Ino wouldn't even listen these days and Tenten and Kiba are to busy with each other. The last people she could talk to would be Sasuke and Hinata. And as if she would, Sasuke would just god damn ignore her and ...Hinata. Well you all should know.

"Ya mom, there is something wrong. See, there is this friend of mine who has a really nice guy friend..."

"Who? Ino? Is it that Shikamaru guy? I would have never excepted for Ino to fall for a lazy guy. He is going to have trouble with her."

"No, mom I mean someone else. And she liked him but she never told him because this other girl got in the way and she got really mad and yelled at him about some stuff she wish she didn't. And now he left and she hasn't seem him. She has been waiting for him for a couple of days."

Sakura's mom had a smile on her face and then she began to talk, "Well, I think the best advice I can give to your "friend" is to apologize to him and maybe he'll understand."

"But she doesn't know where he is?"

"Well it's better than sitting around and waiting for him to come."

"But..." Sakura was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"Remember those little sayings, like that one about leprechauns. Wait what was it? ... Now I remember, there is a pot of gold or something at the end of the rainbow."

"Ya, so?" She was confused. '_Ya, maybe leprechauns can help me with my problems_.'

"Well, at the end of her searching for him, maybe she'll find him. Her little pot of gold. Talking about searching, I haven't seen Naru anywhere, if he's lost it is your responsibility and you have to go find him. And you better bring him back or dad will be mad and so will I. Promise you will. Well I have to go and get dinner ready. Maybe if you think hard enough you might come with an idea."

She nodded yes to the promise and so her mother left her to her thoughts. She leaned back onto a pillow.'_Maybe I should get some air and leave the room for a bit._' She got up and walked downstairs to her living room and put the fireplace on as she watched her mom cook and sing along to a tune. She made herself some hot chocolate and sat looking outside the window. The moon shone brightly through the window onto her sad face. The clouds had covered the rest of the sky but was moving and then little stars shone beside the moon and it lit up the sky. The all were almost in a line which was curved and it looked like a ...'_A rainbow... The stars, that's in the line look like a rainbow. Wait... What did mom say about rainbows.'_

* * *

**FLASHBACK!!**

"_Remember those little sayings, like that one about a leprechaun. Wait what was it? ... Now I remember, there is a pot of cold or something at the end of the rainbow."_

**FLASHBACK END!!**

* * *

"Oh my god. I'm so stupid!" Sakura got up quickly and ended up dumping her hot chocolate over her purple pajamas she wore that had little red hearts all over the pants and a huge one on the shirt. 

"O my, Sakura you better clean that up right now." Sakura's mom pointed to the huge stain on the carpet and on her. She flashed a huge smile and ran to her mom and hugged her.

"Sorry ma, but I think I finally figured it out." She grabbed her sweater that was beside her and put her shoes on and opened the door.

"Honey, where are you going?" Her mother asked her.

"To stop waiting and to go search." She smiled again and closed the door. Her mom was happy and started to sing louder with more passion than ever. '_She finally got it didn't she. That even though she needs him, he needs her now more than ever.'_

It was freezing cold outside, there was no snow outside yet there was frost everywhere and no leaves. _'Man, should have taken a jacket. AHH no time to care about that.'_ She quickly sprinted to her backyard and stared at the stars. She saw that the ending of the so called rainbow was- if she remembered,- was where she met Naruto. She slid down the hill and jumped to the path and she wrapped her arms around her fragile body and began to run again. She started right at the path. _'At the end of this path and the end of those stars are where my answers lie.'_

She finally reached and panted again._'God am I out of shape? I keep getting tired way to fast.' _She saw a small figure far away standing on a hill looking at the stars._'Naruto?' _She jogged to the figure, she could slowly see who it was and then it hit her like (when the author fell down the stairs and hit her damn elbow and ended up not able to bend her arm. True story no lie, happened like 2 days ago.)

"You!" Sakura was pointing at the boy who stood in front of her, He slowly turned around and smirked at her. His strange eyes had stared right through and gave her goosebumps. "What are you doing here?"

* * *

**YUP!!** Chapter ended! Cliffy? Maybe, I don't know all I know is you want to know who it is and what the heck is going on. See this is for Sakura's mom which is funny because all she ever said in the anime was like 1 line. But she is very important here. If you don't get it. See the saying at the end of the rainbow there is a pot of gold or whatever. Well when she found Naruto, it was where the shooting star was. So like at the end of a shooting star or a line of stars, there is demon! HAHA! See she got that and ran after the stars to stop waiting and search for Naruto! **YAY FUN STUFF NOW! COOL ACTION AND COOL STUFF!** That if you **READ**!and **REVIEW A LOT**! I will write it out. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW OR ... LEE WILL...GO ALL YOUTHFUL ON YOUR BUTT!!ooo and you can't get your anger from your family!I learned that at health class. :)**


	8. Execution of our hero

**Summary:** Sakura makes a stupid wish that leads her to a trouble that ends up having a tail, ears and whiskers. Yup Naruto. But it seems more trouble came with it. And on top of that she has sealed the power of Naruto in her so she can get that one wish. NaruSaku

**Author's Note:****WOW!** My hits went up and so did my review and alerts. Man that last chapter was what like a normal not so important chapter. Kinda strange. Now I know you are wondering how is Sakura going to be awesome and who that person is well if you want to know. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **O yes 2 of the characters don't act like themselves so sorry though. Sorry crappy fight scene! Whoops gave it away. Sorry about the "little girl."** LISTEN TO BREAK STUFF BY LIMB BIZKIT **for the part where Sakura fights and she is scary.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NaruSaku.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto + Kawaishippou NARUTARD!! haha and also me not owning it.

* * *

A Wish Upon a Shooting Star

Chapter 8: Execution of our hero

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that, Sakura Haruno." The boy had finished saying. Sakura slowly backed away. '_Who is he? I remember him from Naruto's artwork, the guy with red hair looking at him._' "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"My name is Gaara, Naruto's demon friend. He told me about you." Gaara looked up at the sky. " I"m busy right now, so if you don't have a reason to be here leave." "Busy? Doing what?" Gaara pointed to a star that looked like it was coming there way. "Waiting for him." Sakura stared at the star."Is it Naruto?"

Gaara smiled at Sakura's concern for Naruto, "No, but I do know where he is and I'll take you to him, but it comes at a price." "What's the price?"Sakura asked him. "You have to fight the demon that is coming down from that star, the Kyuubi had made it my job to fight him since he is very dangerous. And the monsters will take to long, but I find that to boring, it would be far more interesting to see a human fight him." Sakura didn't know what to think of that deal, she could end up fighting him, maybe winning and finding Naruto. Or she could just end up leaving and not dieing from a demon and be depressed the rest of her life. Hmmm, tough choices... "Fine, I'll do it, but you better keep your side of the deal. But how can I fight him?" "Demonic powers are changed by emotions, so one of the emotions you have will activate Naruto's remaining power thats inside you."

Then the star was getting closer and closer while they were talking. Then it went right past Sakura and she felt a breeze. It crashed right behind her.

She then turned around very slowly, afraid of seeing another demon in their demonic form. Out of the smoke from the impact, came a boy who had red hair as well but he seemed to have a huge black robe and bloody red eyes. "Sasori, nice to see you." Gaara had said to Sasori. "Ha, what are you here for? To make sure I get eaten by those damn monsters."

Gaara just pointed at Sakura and so Sakura slowly backed away. "No, I'm not. See that girl over there, she is going to kill you instead of the monsters." Sakura's eyes were wide open, "What, why are you telling him that?" Gaara didn't answer but just smiled and stepped back a bit. "Shut your mouth, woman and fight me." Sasori had yelled at her.

Sakura was shaking and her mind was racing, her thoughts of what to do and how the heck she is going to win this was in her head. Then she felt a cold air around her neck and looked ahead and saw Sasori and Gaara standing there. '_Who is that then?_' She turned around and came face to face with Sasori, she quickly turned around and Sasori was still there. There was 2 of them staring right at her. "I see you met my puppet." She stepped back 2 steps and fell to her knees and was incredibly shocked. Then the puppet touched her forehead and she couldn't feel her body. There was smoke around her and the puppet. The puppet changed into something else. It was someone Sakura was familiar with... It was Sasuke.

"See, humans have emotions which makes them vulnerable when it comes to fights, little girl. It makes them feel uncomfortable when they fight. They can't force themselves to fight someone they know. Especially someone they like. And if you know anything about demons we need a human to put our powers in and little girl, Gaara here will probably kill me if the monsters or you don't. But there is something else I can do, I can give my power to you right now and still live. That is if you are worthy enough."

Sasuke started to walk towards Sakura and Sakura was crawling backwards until she hit a tree that was behind her. She got up and was about to run until Sasuke or the puppet's hand made contact with the part of the tree beside her left ear. She gulped and walked away from the puppet. She didn't have to do this, she didn't have to get herself killed. "Ha, running away, are you little girl? Afraid that this boy that my puppet is, will hurt you or do you need someone to protect you. Can't you do anything yourself?" Sasori was probably right, Sakura was always depending on Naruto even when Sasuke had scared her at the park, maybe thats why she can't fight him because she can't tell if he'll do the same thing, but now she had a chance to fight back and what was she doing, running away. She can't run away forever, she had to do something_.'This may not be the real Sasuke, but I have been waiting so long to do this to him. And if I know Naruto, the emotion he used to get his power was anger.'_

Sakura slowly turned around, a fire in her eyes, her hands turned to fists, her body was staring to glow a red colour and her body felt hot and then she lifted up her arm and stared right at the fake Sasuke , she punched Sasuke and he flew a few feet and fell beside Sasori, "Whoever decided,w ho I liked?" Sasori was astonished. Naruto's power had changed Sakura it was like she was a totally different person then before. Saori turned to Gaara for some answers to where her so called power came from. "Wondering who's power that is? It is Naruto Uzamaki's." "You have the power of that brat, Naruto ? Well this will be interesting, I've always wanted to fight him and this is the next best thing."

Sasuke got up but he changed again to something else Sakura knew. Sadly it didn't seem to be any one she didn't know but instead someone she knew to well. She was looking straight into blue eyes. She was looking at Naruto. "Might be hard to fight the person who gave you those powers." Sakura smirked at that comment, She kicked Naruto in his stomach and backed up, "Stop underestimating me, you puppet boy." Naruto got up and changed again and this time Sakura was looking at her reflection, no, her clone. And Sakura charged at the fake and swung punches at it, the puppet kept dodging them and then grabbed her arm and twisted her body away from the puppet. Sakura's back was on the hard cold puppet's chest. "Can you really fight yourself?" Sasori had asked.

She laughed at that statement. "I think that would be the easiest thing to fight right now." She could say that and mean it too. She was incredibly mad at herself for all the stupid things that she did and if she could punch herself and not be hurt, she would do it. She can finally take her anger out towards herself or at least to the fake her. She put all her energy and power into her right fist, her eyes grew completely red and you couldn't tell she was still herself. Naruto's power was destructible and taking over her. She ran so fast you couldn't see her and then all you could her was a huge crack, and when the smoke from that cleared, you could see a huge hole on the ground. Sasori was taken back by it, _'This is the power of that kid_.' The puppet was running backwards towards Sasori, but before it could make it, its head broke and scattered into million pieces. The puppet was on the ground in little pieces. Sakura glared at Sasori, "You're next."

Sasori didn't even have a chance to turn around, because Sakura was standing in front of him, and he panicked and fell to the ground."This is for underestimating me because of my emotions." Sakura stepped on his chest. "This is for using your puppet to be people I know." She pressed harder with her foot."And this is for thinking that Naruto was a brat." And she pushed so hard that the impact had hurt Sasori and the earth beneath him. Sasori was holding onto her foot trying to stop her but after that happened, he didn't move anymore.

Gaara was clapping and he pulled Sakura away from Sasori, "A deals a deal , Let's go." They stood there and a light appeared beneath them. They were floating above the ground and were going up. Sakura had calmed down and wasn't glowing. "Whoa, what happened?"

Gaara looked at her in disbelief, "You don't remember?" She nodded no, "Well, I remember something about the demon and Sasuke, that's all." Gaara had figured it out, having used the power, she lost herself and so she doesn't remember, it was almost like Naruto was fighting with her. She did fight like him. "Well, you won and a deals a deal." "Then where are we going?"

Gaara had told her to look around and she looked back at him, "We're going to the land of the demons." She kept looking around and realized that everything was tiny, her house, Sasori and his puppet. "I have a question, why did you fight back there anyway? You could have just left and never risk the fact you might die." Sakura saw he was being serious and somewhat curious to what her answer might be. "Well, I'm not sure, it's that feeling inside you that makes you want to. I don't know if you know..."

"It's love, isn't it?" Sakura blushed a rosy pink and looked up at the sky, she smiled a little and said, "Ya, it is."

* * *

After Gaara and Sakura had got to the land of the demons, Gaara took her to an old dusty library, it had cobwebs and books scattered everywhere. It was dark and gloomy and had no one in it. "Stay here, away from everyone, and look through the books, it will give you the information about Naruto." "I thought you were taking me to him."

"It's too dangerous right now Sakura, but I assure you that these books will tell you all your answers." And with that Gaara disappeared. Sakura stood alone in the library and she let her eyes wander around the old building. She came upon lots of books about the history and things like what powers everyone had and how to train to get stronger. Then she came upon a certain gold book that was shining. She opened it up and it came to a page with a picture of the fox. She began to read it out loud to herself.

"The great Kyuubi stands for the nine-tailed fox. As generations go there is a new demon that is born with a certain amount of tails and is a fox, he or she is the next chosen god of the kingdom. The chosen new god will have explosive power and if he or she can not control it, he or she shall be executed or eaten in earth, the only other choice is to give up their powers." Sakura stopped reading and went to the list down at the bottom of the page, it showed who all the gods were. It showed that every time a new god was chosen they would have 1 less tail then the previous god. "All demons come to the execution ground for the death of the Naruto Uzumaki, the son of the Kyuubi." The announcer had said. Sakura stood shocked at the library and she dropped her book on the floor. "God... son of Kyuubi... Naruto...EXECUTION!!"

* * *

**CLIFFY!!** of doom... yay I hope you liked Sakura going all kick ass on Sasori. Yes I know Sasori wasn't himself and he was all weird but i needed a puppet dude and maybe Kankuro would fit the thing better but he wasn't really demon like to me. And yay the son of Kyuubi and stuff. I bet this chapter no one will like. I sort of can tell. Felt like doing it before Christmas. **MERRY CHRISTMAS AND PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**


	9. Light at the End of the Journey

**Summary:** Sakura makes a stupid wish that leads her to a trouble that ends up having a tail, ears and whiskers. Yup Naruto. But it seems more trouble came with it. And on top of that she has sealed the power of Naruto in her so she can get that one wish. NaruSaku

**Author's Note:** Hope you all liked the weird fight scene and the scary twist. Also I know some people are dieing to know what will happen. So read and fight out k?! Ok this was a weird chapter and it took a while to figure out since well this is the **SECOND **last chapter. Yup, yup sadly but true.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NaruSaku.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto + Kawaishippou NARUTARD!! haha and also me not owning it.

* * *

A Wish Upon a Shooting Star

Chapter 9: Light at the end of the journey

* * *

_Sakura stood shocked at the library and she dropped her book on the floor. "God... son of Kyuubi... Naruto...EXECUTION!!"_

* * *

Sakura's mind was going totally insane, the only reason she could think of is her voice in her head is having a party in there or she just heard the words "Son of Kyuubi and execution" together. Really if you were in her state I think we all know you would say the first choice made the most sense. If the execution was going on, how could she even do anything. She came to a strange land she's never ever heard of and is in some library, away from any human civilization and if she found someone they probably aren't human at all. And the only 2 demons she knows, is either about to die and the other.. well who knows. And if she could find Gaara what then. How is she -human Sakura – supposed to go after the so called god of this land. 

'_ I come all this way to a place I had no idea existed all for one dude and I find out he's the son of a god and ughhh about to be executed. What kind of parents are there, to just kill there son. Stupid parents.'_Sakura looked around trying to find out what the heck could help her right about now. She saw from the corner of her eye, a light coming from the distance. She walked slowly towards the light. _'Man it's so bright. Did I die or something?' _What she found at the end of the blinding light was a door. She slowly opened the door and peaked through and looked to both sides, no one was there. She decided that she came to far to give up and decided to go look for him and not wait for Gaara.

She turned a couple of hallways, trying to hide and not be seen. It was going perfectly well until she bumped into someone. It caused her to stumble backwards and she carefully opened her eyes, scared to death who she might find. She opened her eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world. It was Gaara standing in front of her._ 'Ok not the most beautiful sight but really good to see someone I know right now.'_

"What do you think you were doing? Ditching me in that creepy library and then scaring the shit out of me?" Sakura practically yelled so everyone on the freaking world (meaning the earth also) could hear.

"And what's with Naruto being the son of the Kyuubi and execution. What's going on?" Gaara quickly covered her mouth with his hand and hushed her.

He whispered to her, "I'll explain later just be quiet and put this on." He handed her a big robe thing that was similar to the one Sasori wore. She looked at the ugly piece of fabric but decided this isn't the time to care what she wore since it isn't better than purple pajamas covered with a hot chocolate stain. She shrugged and put it on. It was huge on her, it kept dragging and she felt like she was going to trip on it. Gaara began to walk ahead of her and she quickly followed. He twisted and turned through what it seemed a million hallways till they came to a huge door guarded by two huge men. They walked up to the men.

"Who goes there?" They glared at Sakura and she slowly sunk into the huge robe and and covered her face. "My name is Gaara and this is my... wife." Sakura sweat dropped at the remark. She knew he had to say something, but why not sister, or best friend or mother, why wife. The guards let them in and Sakura tucked on Gaara's clothes.

"Thanks for taking me here. But really wife?" Gaara just looked away and had a tiny blush, "I didn't know what else to say."

* * *

They walked up to the front of the crowd that was there. The room was huge with gold everywhere and columns and fancy things. There was a huge throne and stairs that led to the throne. Each step had a servant with a fan. '_Ha, it's the throne of Naruto's picture of him being the Kyuubi.'_

"Here comes the queen and the prisoner, please step back and leave room for her majesty."An old man had told everyone. Everyone did step back, as the old man said. Sakura was searching for Naruto's bright blond hair, but a lot of people had weird hair colours, she shouldn't be saying that since her hair is pink. Thank god for having a strange colour, she fit in for once. As she was searching she saw a blur that went by her. As she got a better view of the blur, she saw it walking up and sitting on the throne. It was the majesty, she had long black hair and a shiny bright blue dress, it was like Cinderella's dress but something the stepmother might have worn. The majesty even looked like the stepmother, the thin lips and evil creepy looking eyes, the pointy noise and oval shaped head. If you get the image, she was really... ugly.

_'That was Naruto's mom? Man I hope Naruto got his looks from his dad.' _As she was staring at the majesty, she saw him. Naruto had his head low as he was staring at the ground. He had scars of his arms and his blue shirt and hi blue pants that Sakura bought for him was tore. He had his hands behind his back in handcuffs and a chain to his feet. His blond hair was messy and he seemed to be sad, with no hope or anything. Sakura stood there with her hands covering her mouth. To see her usually cheery Naruto and his huge grin on his face gone, she just couldn't believe it. Gaara came behind her and started to explain what was going on.

"Naruto was supposed to be the next god, he had gotten 1 tail, which means that the people who are supposed to be god were getting less tails and the next god would have no tail and meaning no power. The god of our land was using the power recklessly. Kyuubi had heard rumors of being overthrown and needed Naruto to get his power to activate and try to get more than 1 tail, but by doing so Naruto couldn't control his power and ended up having no control at the end. The people of the land thought he was too dangerous and said that he had to die. His father didn't want him to die, so he sent him to the human world so he could probably give his extra power to a human to keep. And maybe learn to control it. A couple of days ago though he released the power and because of that the monsters were going to come after him. Kyuubi brought him back here but his mother didn't approve of this and said he was a disgrace and wanted him dead. Kyuubi listened to the majesty because he didn't want to lose his trust of his people and that is why they decided for the execution."

Sakura finally understood everything that was happening. He ended up coming to earth not because he did something bad, but because of his parents mistake that he had to suffer with. And when that day at the park, Sasuke had scared her, Naruto had gotten mad and his emotions activated his power, that's why he had a circle on the calender to tell her that he had to leave forever. He must have felt bad that because he was reckless about activating his power and didn't want her to get involved in all this. He really did care for her, not just as someone to keep his power, but maybe more. She only came to say how mad and sad she felt and how she loved him but she has bigger things to do now.

"So... how do you feel, my boy, knowing what a useless piece of trash you are? And knowing all this you can still live with yourself. You know you are a disgrace that has wrecked the name of the Kyuubi. Yet you still feel like you're life is worthy and you still feel brave to come back here. But boy do you feel lucky?" The majesty said pointing one of her fans at Naruto.

_'How can she just do that? Doesn't she have a heart? How could someone be so mean? I couldn't live if my mom was like that but Naruto, he did and he kept a smiling face. I thought my biggest problem was what to do with Sasuke. I guess just because I have a problem doesn't mean I should complain since someone else has it ten times worse.'_ Naruto was pushed to the ground and the executioner stood beside him with his blade. He raised his blade and slowly brought it down. Everyone around Sakura was just whispering things like good riddance and how they were happy. The majesty was laughing and staring at him. And Naruto... he's just looking at the ground. The blade made it's way a couple of centimetres away from Naruto's neck.

"NOOOOOO!" Sakura screamed and when she realized what she did, she backed away. "Who did that?" The majesty was looking around. '_This isn't the time to be afraid, come on Sakura, why did you come here if you are afraid._'

"I did." Sakura stepped out of the crowd. Gaara was shocked and he tried to grab her robe but he missed. Sakura stood with confidence and determination and glared at the majesty. Naruto looked in the direction of the voice he knew too well. His eyes grew as he saw Sakura standing there looking at his mom with a huge ugly robe on. Sakura took a step towards Naruto but the majesty told the guards to grab her.

"You, over there. Use your powers to kill him right in front of her." The guard next to the majesty stood a couple of feet away from Naruto and his hand was glowing a bright white, as he was about to throw the little ball that the bright white turned to, Sakura spoke. "No, don't."

She struggled and pushed the guards and got free, but her robe got stuck on one of their swords. They had smirked at her, but she just ripped her robe right off. She ran right in front of Naruto, and it was the perfect time beacuse the light was coming his way. The last thing she had seen was the light in front of her. She slowly turned around and looked at Naruto's face. She was crying and smiling at the same time. "Naruto... I'm sorry."

* * *

**OMG!! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED!**! Lol that is what most of you are thinking. Wow this was like a random you know not planning what the chapter is random. O I love this chapter because **NARUTO IS IN IT FINALLY!!** This is the **SECOND LAST CHAPTER**!! so there is more to it and don't worry I will update it tomorrow so you all can read it and not be crazy and kill me. :) Hehe Gaara and the wife thing! That was weird wasn't it. And the part where Sakura says just cuz she has a problem doesn't mean she should whine because someone has it ten times worse, well that's my motto. :) OO Another threat for chelsea-chee who has comments for my threats:) Ok umm... If you don't **READ AND REVIEW!**! ... I will do the 'Thousand Years of Pain' on your butt.:) 


	10. Careful What You Wish For

**Summary:** Sakura makes a stupid wish that leads her to a trouble that ends up having a tail, ears and whiskers. Yup Naruto. But it seems more trouble came with it. And on top of that she has sealed the power of Naruto in her so she can get that one wish. NaruSaku

**Author's Note:** Man its time ...sniffle to say goodbye.. LOL NOT! Yes it is the last chapter but don't worry I'll write new stuff! I really want write this is story on good old girl liking 2 guy issues but don't know who to do. If anyone knows plz help. Which team do u think should have a girl liking both guys! And hope you enjoy this chapter. Also this chapter is not all action packed more like romance all the way!!

**READ AND REVIEW FOR MY QUESTION AND THIS** **CHAPTER!!**

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** NaruSaku.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto + Kawaishippou last chapter of me saying I don't own Naruto:(

* * *

A Wish Upon a Shooting Star

Chapter 10: Careful What You Wish For

Light burned into Sakura's eyes as she slowly regained conscious and she opened her eyes to the white ceiling she thought she would never end up seeing, she was stunned. _'Where the heck am I?'_ She pushed herself up and looked around to find that she was in her room. '_Am I dreaming, did the demons put me in some kind of fake reality? Ughhh was anything even real? I need some air. '_ She got up from her bed and walked over to the window and opened it. She stared out into the sky. She looked at the path where it all started and to her surprise, she thought she saw Naruto. _'I must be dreaming.' _She rubbed her eyes and he was still there.

He was looking back at her and then he turned around and was walking away. She quickly realized it was Naruto and ran out of her room to downstairs. She went to the door and looked at herself. She was still wearing her clothes but they weren't all ripped up as she thought it would be. _'Yes! This isn't a dream.'_ She walked outside and went for the third time in her life to that path. She climbed down that little hill and stood there.

It was incredibly cold, it had snowed and the whole ground was covered with snow. She was freezing but she still walked towards Naruto. He began to walk farther and farther away. And she couldn't see him. She didn't know if it really was even him. "Naruto!" She kept walking closer and saw him, his beautiful sad eyes stared at her while she got closer to him.

"Wait, Naruto." She begged him to stop as she slowly walked closer to him.

"Sakura... what are you doing here?"He asked her with concern in his voice.

"I'm here to take you home."

"Sakura... you know my home isn't here and I can't stay here. I'll just bring more trouble to you."

"Trouble, who ever said you were trouble?"

"Sakura, don't act stupid. You came all the way to the demon world. You almost got killed because of me."

Sakura had began to tear up. Naruto was clueless, he never even realized why she even came. Did he even ask himself that. No he didn't. "Naruto... I came because I wanted to. And I'm glad I did, I found out a lot about you and your problems. I want to help you through those problems."

Suddenly there was a huge burst of wind and it got a lot darker. Naruto and Sakura turned around and saw what seemed to be a clone of Naruto, but older with more hair standing there. He walked up to Naruto and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go son."

"Is that the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked, afraid of what the answer might be.

Naruto nodded slowly and began to walk away.

"Naruto, how can you go with him? After all he's done. I know what he did and it's wrong."

"Naruto, don't listen to the filthy human, let's go, we don't have much time."

Naruto looked at Sakura, wondering if she really knew. As he looked at her eyes, he could tell she was serious about helping him. "No, I'm not coming."

"What did you say?"

"No, I'm not coming."Naruto turned to face his despicable father.

"Why you." The Kyuubi raised his hand as he was about to slap Naruto, Naruto caught his hand and tightened his grip.

"First of all, Sakura isn't a filthy human. And I'm not coming. Why should I anyway. I never had anything with my so called family. No one ever loved me, especially not you. You just wanted my power, since your was dieing. You loved the townspeople more than me. That's why you wouldn't even mind killing me to still be loved by them. And you never even asked me how I felt. Why should I come with you then? At least if I'm here, I have people who care for me. You were to busy for me, so was mother. Mother I can't even call her that, she's the one who wanted me dead anyway. And you could have stood for me, but you never did."

Sakura was glad that he stood up for himself, he was completely right. He was being used, it wasn't right. Sakura stood beside Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder. She wanted him to know no matter what he did he had her support. Naruto held her hand and stood there with his fist shaking. "And I think its time I showed how much pain you made me suffer." Naruto stood in front of Sakura and his hand was glowing white like the other guy and it was a tiny ball. His eyes turned red and his fang and nails grew.

_'I hope he'll be ok'_ She prayed for his safety. She could feel something change in her body, she was getting weaker. Pink light was around her was going towards Naruto. '_Naruto is taking his power back?'_ She fell to her knees, she was getting tired and weak. She just sat and saw him stand before his father. The Kyuubi stood shocked and backed away. "You aren't supposed to be able to do that!" Naruto smirked and walked closer towards him. He raised his fist and made the white ball make contact with his father's stomach. "RASENGAN!"The Kyuubi flew a couple of feet back and fell in the snow. "How could you Naruto..." He reached out to Naruto but before he could touch him. He drifted to sleep, forever sleep.

Naruto ran to Sakura and lifted her up. "Are you ok Sakura?"

Sakura was crying from joy now. "Yeah, Naruto."

They stood in silence for a while, in each others arm. Naruto held onto her without letting go. Sakura looked up at his face and saw him smiling. How she missed his goofy smile. How she loved that. "Naruto... What's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?"Naruto was confused of her question.

"Well, you just killed your father, so who's going to take care of the demon land."

"Gaara can worry about that. I have nothing more to do with them."

"So you're staying here?"

"He, of course, this is my home and I wouldn't ever leave you. Sakura."

She giggled and hit his chest gently,"Good, because I'm tired from going on that crazy adventure to find you. But I guess it was worth it to find you."

A little snowflake touched Sakura's cheek, they both stared up at the sky as snowflakes hit them. The sky was clear and beautiful. The clouds covered the sun still. The breeze was refreshing._ 'Man, I made one wish and ended up getting more than I asked for.'_

"Naruto..."

"Ya, what is it Sakura?"

"I wanted to tell you this for so long. Umm... thanks for taking care of Sasuke for me and um... I-I loo..."

"I love you too Sakura."

"How did you know?"

"I can tell, but do you forgive me for never telling you I was leaving?"

"If you forgive me for getting mad about Hinata and you."

Naruto backed away, he finally remembered that was the reason they fought and he never told her he was leaving. "Ya, about that, she did that, ok. Not me, she kissed me. I tried to stop her."

Sakura crossed his arm and said, "O really, it didn't look like that to me. It looked like you enjoyed it."

Naruto put his hand up in defense and backed away. Sakura bend down to the floor and picked some snow up. She made it into a snowball, "O no you don't, you aren't running away again." She threw the snowball and it hit Naruto right in the face. Naruto grinned and took a snowball as well. He threw but ended up missing. Sakura stuck her tongue out and ran away when she saw him coming at her. Sakura was laughing while Naruto was chasing her. _'Thank you falling star!'_

* * *

**O YES!! **Iwanted it to make a cute little scene. I suck at kissing scenes so don't kill me. And anyway i think this is utterly cute! Lol I love the title for this chapter. Sorry I didn't write this sooner. I was stumped. Still sorta am of this chapter, but I really wanted to write this for New Years. **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!** ( my new year resolution to finish this is done!!) **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!If you don't... Kiba and Akamaru will go all Double Piercing Fang on you!! BEWARE!!** (for people who don't know what "Double Piercing Fang" is. It's that thing when Akamaru is a Kiba clone and they twirl and hit people. Ya I can't explain it but JUST WATCH NARUTO THEN!!) 


End file.
